


sleepless nights

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Non-Consent, Drunk Sex, It's kinda sick until it's not, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they're just kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: beomgyu drank a lot and woke up to someone groping him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 117
Collections: Anonymous





	sleepless nights

soobin's your typical mom friend to have whenever you're going out to blow off some steam. beomgyu knows this early on, since every time he goes out with the group he always ends up drunk, and then wake up with a split headache and his whole body hurting in soobin's bed. the guy always takes care of him, or else he'd end up in a ditch one of these days.

so he always makes it a habit to cling to soobin even when he's drinking. today, it's no different. he keeps sticking up to the guy, resting his chin on his shoulder and making faces at him. that's when soobin knows that he should stop. 

"okay, time to go home," he decides. 

beomgyu begs him for another drink because it's still early, but soobin just throws him over his shoulder as he carries him out of the bar, saying goodbye to their group and something about taking the baby home. 

he's not a baby! 

he wanted to complain, but he just ends up slumping against soobin's shoulder and drifting off to sleep. 

that's usually the end of the night for him. he's a heavy sleeper when he's drunk and usually he'd just wake up with a splitting headache. that would've happened to him if only he had drunk that last shot. 

tonight, he's aware of what happening. he hit the comfortable cushion in his bed, about to drift off to sleep when he feels warmth on top of him. 

is soobin spooning him? bless him, honestly. he can fall asleep like this. 

but no, it's not spooning. it's a weight on top of him, pressing him down and spreading his legs to the point his thighs ached. 

he whines softly, only to be shushed by the guy on top of him, but he doesn't have the will to crack his eyes open. 

everything heats up under the touch of big palms on his body. before he knows it, he's lost the cover of his shirt, and then there's lips everywhere on his body, making him squirm and sigh. the lips come back on his neck, kissing and biting him gently, and he might have fallen asleep under the attention. 

the next moment he's aware again, it's because he can't breathe. his face is pressed down against a pillow and… oh god, his pants. they are pulled down to his thighs. and then he feels the presence of the big palms now, groping his ass.

he wants to say something, want to make the guy go away, but all that leaves his mouth are gasps and moans that he didn't know he could make. 

he's never done this after all. everything is new for him. all this touch, and moreover the touch of something wet on his rim. 

no… it can't be happening. 

he cracks his eyes open a little as he feels the stretch from the digit entering him. he whines and shakes his head, tensing up. "no… please stop. I don't like it." he hisses.

the finger is not stopping, instead it moves faster, and then more digits are added inside him to the point he starts sobbing. 

before he can turn around, he feels the weight back on top of him, pressing against his back now. a pair of lips pressing against his earlobe. 

"just sleep, beomie. hyung will take care of you," he shivers at the deep voice. it sends fear down his spine, especially because he knows that he's heard it before.

this happened before.

"hyung? soobin hyung?" he gasps, yelping softly as the fingers hit something inside him that makes his toes curl. he lost his track of thoughts for a moment as he is reduced into a moaning mess, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"sorry, beomie. I know you like it so much, but I'd rather have you come from my cock."

his eyes widened at that. the fingers left his rim, making his head clear enough for him to turn his head, trying to look at the guy.

soobin is fully clothed, but his pants are undone and he's now stroking his cock. the slick sounds are filling the air until he stops and pushes his cock against beomgyu's opening.

the smaller whines at that. "hyung, please.... I've never done this before." 

"are you sure?"

that almost makes his heart stop. is he saying that he had fucked beomgyu before? that he was the reason beomgyu wakes up with his whole body sore? 

"no.... HYUNG please no," he's still begging, but soobin pays it no mind. he grips onto beomgyu's hips as he lets the blunt tip of his erection breach beomgyu's tight ass. he doesn't stop until his hips hit the plump cheeks. the younger's scream is muffled by the pillow as his head got pushed down. 

"you always enjoy this though, beomie. why is this different than any other day?"

beomgyu sobs, not because he wants to run away still, but because he knows that he likes it. it starts to feel good as soobin starts fucking him. his hips slapping against his ass and his thick length rubbing his spot.

his protesting noises are reduced into pleasured moans, even as he bites the pillow to muffle it.

soobin is using his body as if he's a fucktoy, and he loves it. 

how sick is that? 

when soobin starts going faster, beomgyu starts screaming again, his legs swaying and hitting the bed as an attempt to hold it back. but soobin doesn't have any mercy on him. he doesn't slow down even as he begs. his soft, sweet soobin is turning into a monster in bed. 

beomgyu is not sure if he hates it.

at a particular thrust inside him, he feels the coil snaps in his abdomen and he comes all over his bed sheet, whining and crying into his pillow. soobin is fucking him through his high and it's amazing. to the point that he might be drooling into his pillow.

soobin is not stopping afterwards, gripping his hips in a bruising hold as he goes faster instead. beomgyu didn't get any time to come down properly, and now his sensitive cock is rubbing painfully against the bed.

he screams and claws on the bed, only to have his hair pulled and his head turned aside so soobin can shut him up with a kiss.

he stops breathing when he feels soobin cums, jerking his hips against his ass and shooting thick cum inside him. and he's crying again, only now soobin is kissing his tears away.

"do you like it, baby? did I go too far?" soobin asks, whispering it against his cheek as beomgyu slumps down into the bed on the pool of his own cum. he's still trembling from the high, sighing when he feels soobin's cum drip down his thigh when the limp cock leaves his sore ass.

"I love it, actually. love it when you're rough with me." 

"kinky baby," he laughs, kissing his neck and biting it. 

he feels soobin's fingers travel down his naked body, squeezing his ass and rubbing along the cleft of his ass. his pretty fingers are playing with the cum leaking out of his hole, and beomgyu is growing hot again.

"wanna go again?" he asks shamelessly. 

soobin laughs. his fingers slip into beomgyu's tight ass and start to finger him again. sounds of slick fills the room as more cum leak out of him. his dick twitches in interest. 

"okay, but you're riding me." 

bless him, honestly. 


End file.
